


The Final Battle

by fallenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Hero Hermione, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the end of the war and some heroes had to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, but my own mistakes. AU warning.

She went to the battle with a sword of red and gold in hand,  
She was ready for the dark fight,  
She was willing to die for the side of good, willing to kill for it,  
She came into the battle surrounded by a rainbow of light.

She fought hard against the enemy,  
She watched the people she loved fall,  
One by one their bodies hit the earth,  
Cold before they hit the ground.

But she fought on for the goodness,  
She cut down the enemy will no remorse,  
She killed them like they had killed her friends,  
Her heart began to turn to ice.

But darkness began to creep in,  
And all seem lost,  
The boy who was to save them all, fell,  
The boy who lived, died.

Her heart died with him,   
For he was only person she loved without question,  
And he loved her back just the same,  
But their love wasn’t meant to happen.

The people of her side started to fall back,  
Hoping to save their own lives,  
They called to her,  
Wanted her to flee with them.

But all of her friends where dead,  
Her family long gone,  
There was nothing for her behind,  
So she pushed her way ahead.

Then she stood before evil,  
She was worn, wretched, and wrecked,  
But her soul remained strong,  
But to her surprise evil offered her his hand.

She stood there,  
Her heart was as cold as the bodies that lay dead,  
Still he held his hand out to her,  
His eyes filled with promise of a wonderful life.

But she struck him down in his moment of weakness,  
The moment when he offered her his love,  
His followers saw and they fell too,  
Their great Lord Voldemort was dead.

So the side of light pushed forward,  
They pushed forward and won,  
But our heroine stood where she stuck evil down,  
Tears finally spilling from her eyes.

She walked to her lost love and dropped her sword and wand on the ground,  
She lifted him to hold him in her arms,  
One last kiss,   
Placed upon his cold dead lips.

But she let him go,   
Knowing there was nothing she could have done,  
She knew he was watching her now,  
Because he was sill in her heart.

The warriors of the light gathered around her but three stood closer,  
One with hair of gray, one of black and, and one of almost white,  
The one of black asked “Will you be able to survive after all this?”  
“Yes,” she answered, “Because tomorrow the sun will rise.”

They stood around the heroine,   
Unbelieving of her strength,  
She was so young,  
She was barely 17.

But she stood there on that hill,  
She waited for the sun to rise, which it did,  
They stood there with her,   
Until the end.

She stayed silent for awhile,  
She knew that most of the people she loved were dead,  
They waited for her to take command,  
“The war is finally over,” The heroine Hermione said.

**Author's Note:**

> Gray hair man~ Dumbledore  
> Black hair man~ Snape  
> White hair man, almost~ Draco
> 
>  
> 
> . I need a pairing.
> 
>  
> 
> Draco/Hermione  
> Harry/Hermione  
> Serveus/Hermione  
> Lupin/Hermione  
> Voldemort/Hermione  
> Crossover Character/Hemione


End file.
